


King Bed

by HOMRA



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, OT4, Sharing a Bed, a bit OOC, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMRA/pseuds/HOMRA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything they never imagined would happen, did. And for them, their story didn't even begin until that first night they drank too much and checked into the honeymoon suite of some fancy hotel that had only had one bed. </p><p>MikoReiSaruMi. (because why not?)</p><p>Gift-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYaoiChick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/gifts).



> First off, Happy Birthday to TheYaoiChick (who this story is for) and I hope you have a good one! :D Thank you so much for always reading my fics and leaving such lovely comments on them and for being a great friend in general. Sorry this took me a bit longer than expected, it's also a bit longer than I expected it would be! ^^; I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Secondly, this idea is hers, along with a few of the circumstances so I don't want to take credit for those.
> 
> Lastly, I hope you all enjoy this! (It's such a strange pairing but I dig it)
> 
> Text Key:  
> \- - (double dash) = break in the story for another segment  
> \- (single dash) = break in the story but the next part will still be a part of the same segment  
> italics = flashbacks or past segments

Honestly, none of them were exactly sure how it happened the first time. Or any time after it for that matter, or how it became an almost daily occurrence. 

Yata, Mikoto, Reisi, and Saru, four people that had no business spending a Friday night together but somehow wound up doing exactly that. Drinking of course, sparing themselves a bit of their sanity and keeping vulgarity to a minimum since they were in public after all. It was a nice restaurant, a bar really at some hotel on the uppity side of Shizume, it had been a suggestion from Munakata and how the rest actually decided to go remained a bit of a mystery. But there they were, drinking the heaviest booze the bartender behind the counter could provide. 

Yata and Saruhiko weren't old enough technically, but that didn't stop Mikoto from pouring their drinks and after four glasses, Reisi himself was no longer complaining. Jump to six glasses and their heads were swimming, seven and all sense of reason or bitter feelings they had for each other were out the window. Secluded conversations between two of them at a time seemed to be the only thing any of them could remember before something completely unexpected happened. 

And how that happened, still couldn't be figured out.

\- -

_“You know,” Mikoto began as he took another long sip of the whiskey that was in his hand. Beside him, Saruhiko was a squirming mess in his seat, completely unhinged by the presence to his left and the alcohol coursing through his veins. Still, Mikoto started up again. “I think I get it now.”_

_“What exactly is there to get?” Saruhiko said back to him as he too nursed his drink, fingers tightening on his glass as if he didn't trust his grip._

_“You, you and your fear of me,” Mikoto said dryly as he licked his lips, feeling parched but not prepared to ask for anything but more alcohol._

_“Fear?” Saruhiko called out with a soft chuckle, “don't flatter yourself.”_

_“Whatever it was, it's not like I meant to come off that way to you.” Mikoto countered as he finished his glasses contents and beckoned for another._

_“Oh? And what are you hinting at here, Suoh Mikoto?” Saruhiko snickered as he too downed the rest of his drink, not bothering to ask for another. Knowing he probably couldn't handle it._

_“Intimidating,” Mikoto answered without missing a beat as he nodded his head at the bartender for serving him. “I didn't mean to, it's not like I wanted you to fear me.”_

_“And now? Now what is it that you want? Why try to understand me now?” Saruhiko laughed as he turned in his chair, his eyes going directly to the man next to him._

_“I've always wanted to understand you, just didn't have a way to do it once you left,” Mikoto smirked from behind his glass. “You were the first one of mine who couldn't stand the sight of me, don't think that didn't bother me a little.”_

_“Does it bother you now or are you just bringing this up because you're drunk?” Saruhiko mumbled as he toyed with the hems of his sleeves, ignoring his temptation to back out of the conversation now._

_“Guess it still bothers me, wouldn't say it if I didn't.” Mikoto replied with a small nod of his head as if those words were a realization for him too. “You know...sometimes a drunken mind can speak a sober heart.”_

_“How poetic,” Saruhiko retorted without so much as a change of demeanor. “Why the fascination?”_

_“Why the hostility? Can't you just try to understand other people too?” Mikoto asked as he completely turned to face him._

_“Mikoto-san, it's not that easy.” Saruhiko said with a small shake of his head, “but...I suppose I see things from your perspective.”_

_“If you did...” Mikoto began as he relaxed further into his seat, “then you'd let me buy you another drink.”_

_“Since you're paying, I suppose I can take one more.” Saruhiko shot back as he turned back towards the bar, ignoring the burning gaze that lingered on him despite his lack of a further response._

\- 

_”Yata-kun, have you and Fushimi-kun spoken and managed to clear things up?” Reisi inquired as he watched Yata down another shot like it was nothing, having grown used to the taste the longer he took them. The bartender was being a bit negligent tonight, not checking the younger boys ID's or even stopping his patrons from drinking too much, but in a way, Reisi was thankful for it._

_“Not really, just agreed to put it off for another time,” Yata answered as he looked at Reisi expectantly. Another round of drinks, of course._

_“I see,” Reisi replied with a small nod of his head as he held up two fingers in the bartender's direction. “Well I suppose that it is the best option considering this is supposed to be a casual meet up.”_

_“Yeah,” Yata shot back blandly as he took his new glass and downed it without hesitation. “Thanks, I guess.”_

_“For the drink? You don't need to thank me,” Reisi laughed heartily as he finished his new round and placed the empty glass down on the wooden bar top. “You and I have hardly had a chance to speak with one another but I suppose it's never been a necessity.”_

_“It was always you against us, of course we haven't needed to speak with one another.” Yata mumbled though an embarrassed blush grew on his cheeks, the booze did little to help conceal it. “I never really noticed it before now...but I think Saru respects you a lot. I guess I get it.”_

_“Is that so?” Reisi chuckled as he folded his hands in his lap, “and might I ask, Yata-kun, what do you think of me exactly?”_

_“Of you?” Yata asked with a hint of surprise as he shifted in his seat awkwardly. “You're...well I mean you heavily enjoy unconventional means of annoying us and yo-”_

_“I meant as a person,” Reisi smirked as he pushed up his glasses, the action a bit sluggish in his current state of intoxication. “Not as the Blue King, but as Munakata Reisi.”_

_“Is there really...a difference?” Yata asked with a sour face when Reisi merely smiled at him and nodded his head. “Well...you're still as professional as ever, that's for sure. Do you even own casual clothing?” Reisi's laughter pierced his ears but he continued onward, “but you're not entirely stuck up...you just bought me a drink without complaining about my age so I guess you're not as bad as I thought you were.”_

_“I will take that as a compliment,” Reisi countered with a small smile as if he was pleased with Yata's deduction._

_“And me...what do you think of me exactly?” Yata inquired as the blush on his face grew darker, “not as Yatagarasu, but as Yata Misaki.”_

_“Forgive me if this sounds rude or demoralizing, but you aren't...how I expected you to be outside of battle. You're more...well spoken and kind than I pegged you to be, your loyalty to Suoh is quite unwavering, even now I can see your eyes checking to make sure he's still there and all right...or maybe it's Fushimi-kun that has you so curious.”_

_“Both,” Yata said before he could stop himself, “but...what you said...wasn't bad at all either. You're smart, I’ll give you that.”_

_Reisi couldn't help but smile._

\- -

_Later that night, they parted ways. Two separate cabs taking the two groups of people to separate places with separate kinds of thoughts and feelings about what happened on that night. If it wasn't for the alcohol they consumed then none of them would have opened up at all, surely. Or maybe that was what they told themselves at first, but somehow, they met up again the next week at the same bar, drank the same drinks, and talked over the same things._

_Yata and Saruhiko would always fight before the whiskey hit them, then it was as if neither of them had the energy to do it anymore. Yata was an emotional drunk and none of the group, even Saruhiko, wanted to talk about touchy subjects because of that. Saruhiko was probably the strangest of the bunch when he became intoxicated. Sure, his usual venom was there and it might have even packed a greater punch than it usually did but he was also a very disoriented drunk. Stumbling from chair to chair and fumbling over his words whenever the conversations took a turn for the worse. It was unlike him, but maybe not to the degree the others would have thought._

_Reisi always remained an adamant voice of reason, even when he'd drink enough to make a normal man ill he would remain poised and polite, callous and correct. Mikoto on the other hand, didn't change much either. He became a bit more talkative and possibly showed emotions other than boredom and general disinterest but other than that, he was the same as usual._

_When Reisi and Suoh talked, their usual dance of words became a bit less pointed and a bit more complacent. After awhile, they stopped talking about their daily issues all together and tried to find some common ground. Not surprisingly, there wasn't much that didn't involve being a King but they managed and it made the situation seem a bit less depraved and desperate._

_Yata and Reisi, on the third week they went out together, indulged in conversation for most of the night. While Yata did most of the talking, Reisi would sit there with a smile on his face and he would listen and listen well. Occasionally he would add his input on a scenario and Yata would seem awestruck for a moment before laughing it off, sometimes even agreeing with what was being said._

_On those nights, Mikoto and Saruhiko would talk, or rather try to. It was hard for Mikoto, to talk to someone so afraid of him, but he managed and learned small tricks to help him out along the way. Saruhiko always flinched whenever he used his aura- when no one was looking of course- to light a cigarette or whenever Mikoto moved too fast he would shy away, subtle things that someone like Yata would never string together. But Mikoto wasn't like Yata, he saw the fine distinctions and made note of them. Began using a lighter and moved a bit slower to be precise._

_Seven weeks into their Friday escapades, the group collectively drank more than they had ever drank before. Taking a cab home, at two thirty in the morning when the bar was closed, seemed almost futile when they were in a perfectly fine hotel that had beds just out of sight that didn't require a thirty minute commute. It had been Reisi's idea initially, he offered to pay for the rooms and no one in their state of sheer exhaustion could complain._

_However, the man behind the check in counter had to regretfully inform them that they only had one room available, the honeymoon suite. It was laughable, how they all cringed when they heard the news and how Saruhiko attempted to flee the situation once the clerk had spoken, but Reisi remained as calm as ever and agreed to take the suite. It had taken a lot to get up to the room, meaning they had to basically force Saruhiko who was way too drunk to be rooming the streets looking for an available cab, but once they were in the room he stopped complaining._

_It wasn't exactly the typical honeymoon suite, the bed was large, a California king bed, and despite the fact a bucket with champagne and rose petals sat on the mattress the room was pretty basic. Mikoto couldn't care less about it so long as he got the chance to rest, and Yata surprisingly didn't complain either once he knew his King was comfortable. Reisi made it a point to tell Saruhiko he would have his own space and it was an order to stay because he didn't want him going off on his own in his current state._

_When Saruhiko argued that Reisi could watch him get into a cab, Reisi pointed out that he couldn't be sure Saruhiko would even arrive back to headquarters safely. Oddly enough, after that Fushimi no longed complained._

_Yata and Saruhiko spoke briefly and in a hushed whisper, Yata told him that while he knew Saruhiko didn't like the idea of spending the night with not only him but other people in general that it would be the safest option and that everything would be fine for the night. Saruhiko looked reluctant to agree but it was clear he was too tired to put up a fight for much longer, so he let out a tired sigh, slipped off some of his top layer of clothes and shoes, and made himself comfortable in the middle of the bed._

_Mikoto waited for Yata to slide in before he took up a space on the end, Reisi mimicking his actions and laying behind Saruhiko a foot apart from him. If there was any awkwardness in that moment, the alcohol that coursed through their veins drowned it out. They laid there in silence for the better part of an hour before Mikoto let out a guttural sigh, flipping on his side as his eyes adjusted to the city lights that filtered into the room's only window._

_“I can't sleep,” he admitted as he attempted to make himself a bit more comfortable. Finding it odd that he- who enjoyed sleeping more than anything- couldn't find what so easily came to him any other time._

_“Nor can I,” Reisi concurred as he too shifted on his side, in the dim light of the room, he surveyed the two younger people that shared a bed with him._

_“This is stupid,” Saruhiko interjected as he propped himself up on his elbows before falling back into the mattress._

_“Not stupid, just weird,” Yata mumbled as he tiredly rubbed at his eyes._

_“While it might be a bit strange to share a bed with people you had never considered doing so with before, it simply makes the most sense. None of us wanted to make the journey to our respective homes and even if we did, with everything that's been going on lately with the strains becoming resentful with my way of handling things...well none of us are in shape for a fight if something were to happen,” Reisi concluded._

_“Like we were well enough to do it in the past,” Yata argued as he looked back up at the headboard. Beside him, both Saruhiko and Mikoto glanced over at him._

_“We weren't, I suppose,” Reisi laughed as he propped an elbow up and lead his head on it. “However, in the past we were too stubborn to admit that to ourselves.”_

_“So why can't we just leave now if we can't sleep? You and Mikoto-san are Kings, surely we'd make it back all right.” Saruhiko exhaled deeply as he glanced sideways at his Captain, “can we just go? It's obvious we can't sleep like this.”_

_“We could always do something else,” Mikoto suggested blandly as he mimicked Reisi's actions._

_“And what would that be, Suoh? The bar is closed, I'm pretty sure cabs on this side of town don't even run at this hour, by the way, Fushimi-kun. The subway would be the only way home and that definitely isn't safe,” Reisi said with a abrupt sigh before he reached up and pinched his brow. “If only I had realized how late it had gotten....”_

_“Let's just stop bitching about why we're in this situation to begin with,” Mikoto grunted as he stared blankly ahead at Reisi._

_“I suppose you're right, but what else did you have in mind?” Munakata replied with a slight sharpness in his voice that clearly showed in his change of expression. Before Mikoto could even open his mouth, Reisi pulled a face, noticing the look in Suoh's eyes before anything else could be said. “Forget I asked, get some sleep.”_

_And after another hour and a half of silence- minus the occasional complaint- they somehow found themselves in the realm of dreams._

\- -

_And somehow, that hotel room with the king sized bed and nothing else worth mentioning became where they spent their Friday nights after the bar was closed. It had started off as a joke, that they'd always meet up and spend that particular night together getting drunk at a hotel's bar, but somehow it became something each one looked forward to, though they'd never admit to that aloud._

_Talk of their daily lives became an after thought and soon, no one mentioned it at all. They'd drink and fade away to that life of pretend where nothing else mattered beside the company of each other. Past grievances and personal matters aside, the group of completely different people began to find solace in each other. Simply being there was enough for them, nothing more and nothing less._

_Yata and Saruhiko occasionally would argue but even those moments became fleeting once they were comfortable with each other again, Reisi's sharp tongue became contained and Mikoto's attention span grew to accommodate his new companions. It was odd but no one would make mention of it. They just let it be, considering talking about it would mean admitting that something between them all had changed- which wasn't something any of them would care to admit just yet._

_On week fourteen, as they crawled into bed and talked between one another, Mikoto found himself losing interest in the conversation going on and began to be more interested in the people who were doing the talking. He watched Yata's chest rise and fall as he giggled over something Saruhiko had complained about- something about Yata's being too close to him for comfort- and he found himself smirking when the sound met his ears._

_The bitterness in Saruhiko's expression looked awfully forced, and in his eyes there was something that bordered on amusement the entire time. When Saruhiko tilted his head back and exposed his neck- something that shouldn’t have been half as appealing as it was- Mikoto couldn't help but feel his breath catch in his throat._

_Reisi spoke some short time after that, his deep voice reverberated in his ears for a moment as Mikoto looked over at him, taking in the sight of him without his glasses on and the way his hair fell a bit more in his eyes as a result. Seeing Reisi in a state that was anything but professional, especially considering he only wore a simple white v-neck, made some part of Mikoto's mind draw a blank._

_It was sick, he thought, as he tore his eyes away and flopped down on his back out in defeat, that these people that he spent so much time around suddenly struck his interest and made him feel so strange. It was the whiskey talking, surely. But if it wasn't...he wasn't sure if he knew what he would do then. When he looked at them again, he realized he wasn't the only one who was feeling that way either._

_Any malice Yata felt was obviously gone and instead the way he looked at Mikoto, Saruhiko, and Reisi was out of pure- and dare he think- adoration. Saruhiko was a bit more complicated, but he seemed...comfortable. Less self conscious and less worried about what the other people would do or say. Mikoto realized he had never seen Saruhiko look so...content._

_It was even harder to tell with Reisi, but Mikoto felt like he knew him well enough to realize when something was up. The way Reisi looked at Saruhiko wasn't just the way someone looked at one of their subordinates or clansman, it was more invasive. Like he wanted to take note of every little thing Saruhiko did or said and he wanted to pick up on things he had never seen before. With Yata, it was the same except it was as if Reisi was desperately trying to understand him and what made him act and speak the way they did._

_And towards Mikoto himself, Yata was laying a bit closer to him than usual, eyes occasionally darting back to look at him as his lips would twist upwards. Saruhiko would catch his eyes every now and again and instead of filling with incredible amounts of fear, they would look almost relieved. As if he no longer had a reason to feel intimidated by him, as if he was thankful for it. Reisi's gaze stopped being heated at some point and became too friendly, like they were equals who shared more in common than they'd like to believe._

_The more he thought of it, it drove Mikoto mad. Thinking back to that night, seven weeks ago when they first shared a bed and had so much to drink that even he was feeling fuzzy because of it, he knew he couldn't let it continue without pointing it out. Despite knowing it could end terribly, Mikoto waited for a break in conversation before he acted- because for him, actions spoke louder than words._

_With a sigh, he shifted forward another few inches until Yata's back was flush with his chest. He felt Yata tense for a moment before he leaned backwards into the touch. Smirking, Mikoto snuck an arm around Yata before he reached out and caught Reisi's arm. Reisi stared at him for a moment out of confusion- as did Saruhiko- before Mikoto finally spoke. “Come closer, both of you.”_

_“Why?” Saruhiko practically spat, but behind him, Reisi could only laugh._

_“So you've come to your own conclusions, I see.”_

_“It's not hard to figure out,” Mikoto answered as Yata turned slightly to glance back at him. “Yata's not complaining, you shouldn't either. It's what you want, isn't it?”_

_“What I want...” Saruhiko mused as a sigh escaped his lips, “why would you assume that's something that I want?”_

_“It's...it's not like it's a commitment or something, Saruhiko. I know sleeping here is a big deal for you but maybe being closer to...us...might help?” Yata weakly suggested, even in the darkness of the room the blush on his face was more than apparent._

_“Well, Fushimi-kun?” Reisi prompted as he slightly shifted forward, Mikoto's grip on him was still unwavering._

_“Just don't smother me,” Saruhiko concluded as he reluctantly scooted himself closer to Yata before turning on his side. Reisi in turn moved behind him until their bodies were flush, at that point, Mikoto laced his finger's with Reisi's and moved forward again until they were all sandwiched together._

_And for some reason or another, once the initial awkwardness had worn off, it was the best night of sleep any of them had ever had._

\- -

_Week twenty was a blur of new drinks and conversations that led to something none of them could have ever foreseen. No one was sure how it happened, how they ended up in the suite on the California king bed in a mess of hurried movements and tentative touches but somehow it had happened and somehow none of them were complaining. For Saruhiko, it was nerve wracking initially in every way possible._

_To have the man he once called his best friend clinging to him as their lips sceptically touched and an emotion opposite of hate began to unfold. How Yata felt for him, how it wasn't something Saruhiko ever wanted or considered but longed for now that it was his, it was all foggy in his mind._

_How Reisi somehow winded up leaning over him, their foreheads resting on one another as Reisi asked if it was all right before Saruhiko caved in, wrapping his arms around the Blue King's neck and indulging in a kiss so absolutely mind boggling that it warped his sense of what reality truly was._

_But nothing more so than the moment that Mikoto climbed over to him and reluctantly waited until Saruhiko's eyes met his before he climbed on top of him, his body hovering from his raw strength as he slowly moved their faces closer together. Saruhiko went still in that moment, feeling a new flash of fear and worry fall over him as the alcohol began to fade away for some reason or another. But the slow and almost delicate way that Mikoto moved was mesmerizing in a way, not because it was unlike Mikoto but because it was obvious that he was trying his best not to frighten him. That was what was really unlike Suoh Mikoto._

_“Are you...okay with this?” Mikoto asked with a hint of confusion as he focused on keeping the distance between them._

_“I...you're not acting like yourself,” Saruhiko snorted as his eyes cautiously flicked to the side, watching the scene next to him- where Yata and Reisi briefly discussed something before the former blushed and pressed his lips to the older man's- with a small amount of disbelief before he glanced back up at Suoh._

_“You've noticed,” Mikoto answered with a small chuckle as readjusted his position, continuing to keep body help up in the air by the pressure put on his hands. But at this point, it was apparent to Saruhiko that he was having a hard time doing that in his current state of intoxication. Much like he had with Reisi, Saruhiko wrapped his arms around him before pulling him down gently until their bodies were pressed together, Mikoto's head fell into the crook of his neck, his breath ghosted over Saruhiko's ear._

_“Why?” He managed to croak out as he settled for keeping his arms trained around the Red King's waist, Mikoto's laugh shook his own body to the core._

_“Felt like it,” was all he got back in response._

_“But why do it? For me or for another reason?”_

_“You,” Mikoto clarified as he lifted his head so they were staring at one another again, their faces only inches apart. “I did it for you.”_

_This time, it was Saruhiko who initiated the contact._

\- 

_“Don't...if it's something you will regret then don't do it,” Reisi mumbled softly as he reached downward and tucked a piece of hair behind Yata's ear. Feeling the Blue King's touch was odd, he noted, as he looked back up at him. Unlike with Mikoto and Saruhiko he had no background with Reisi, which in turn did have his mind racing about whether or not this was an appropriate thing to do but then again, kissing multiple people and preparing to do god knows what wasn't exactly appropriate either. With a heavy blush, he nodded his head slowly._

_“It's not wrong...just strange,” Yata answered as he readjusted his arms around Reisi's neck. “Not bad either, just...strange.”_

_“Should I stop myself here?” Reisi inquired with a raised eyebrow as he patiently waited for an answer. With another heavy blush, Yata furiously shook his head._

_“I-If you wan-want to then I can't...uh...stop you but....”_

_“Just say it,” Reisi smiled as he ran his finger's through Yata's hair gently._

_“I don't want you to,” Yata coughed awkwardly as he nervously glanced back up at the older man. Reisi's smile only grew wider as he leaned down and pressed a kiss on Yata's nose before his lips gently brushed against the skateboarder's. Yata couldn't help but think his deduction was right. It was weird and it was strange, but it definitely wasn't a bad thing.  
_

\- 

_For Mikoto, who so often acted without first thinking things through, none of what happened came as a shock for him. One second he was with Reisi, then it was Yata, and then Saruhiko. Each person was so obviously different than the last and while he noticed those differences, appreciated them even, there was something beneath all of that that he couldn't help but notice, too._

_It started off small then ignited the further along they all got, whether it was Yata he was touching, Reisi he was kissing, or Saruhiko he was undressing, the more and more it became a prominent feeling in his heart. The forethought on his mind. While he couldn't name it right of the bat, he eventually put the pieces together._

_It didn't matter which one of them it was, he was with all of them, giving one person in particular his undivided attention for a moment before they'd wander to someone, but in those moments he realized what he wanted the most for them- beside them themselves._

_He wanted things to always be like this, to always be hazy and fast paced and full of new emotions and he wanted the others to feel the same way. What came next was unlike anything he had ever imagined and unlike every time he had spent the night with some other person in a hotel room- or their bedroom for that matter._

_Most of all, he never wanted that night to end._

\- 

_Reisi couldn't pinpoint a moment in time that he had lost himself in but that all changed from the moment his lips met Suoh's, crumbled when Saruhiko brought their bodies closer, and completely fell apart when Yata beckoned for him._

_It was a marvel to him, that he couldn't piece it together but had somehow known all along. From the moment he caught Suoh's suggestive gaze nearly two months ago to the time that he had caved into his desires and pulled Saruhiko close while he moved closer to the others in turn. It was subtle things that formed a puzzle that they had somehow had become pieces of, pieces that fit together- and probably had all along- but had only just been discovered._

_It was as beautiful to him as it was confusing, for someone who liked to have an analytical perspective at all times, not being able to understand this was a bit frustrating. But then again, the sheer amount of beauty in it made it all worth while. It was nothing he would have ever imagined for himself, and maybe that was why he liked it as much as he did._

\- 

_Pleasure. Emotions. Touches. Kisses. Cuddling._

_Everything they never imagined would happen, did. And for them, their story didn't even begin until that first night they drank too much and checked into the honeymoon suite of some fancy hotel that had only had one bed._

_Because of that, those Friday nights became more like every other night and the alcohol they once consumed was dropped in favor of sobriety and each others company. None of them knew how it happened or how it began, but all that mattered to them was that it did happen and because of it their lives would never be the same._

\- - 

Reisi's apartment became a place they all gathered and met at when they managed to put their daily lives behind them. It was a rule, a simple one at that, that whatever they did that day- even if it was fight each other because they still did- would stay at the door and not be brought into that room or talked about. 

Because of work, Reisi and Saruhiko could only meet up with Yata and Mikoto on the weekends, and because Mikoto had Anna- who was watched by Tatara or Izumo while he was away- it was all he could manage either. Yata- who had more free time than any of them- initially complained but eventually got over it when Mikoto told him he could just stay with him in the meantime. It wasn't like Saruhiko wasn't staying with Reisi at their headquarters anyway. 

It had been a year since they had come to the conclusion that whatever weird chemistry they had collectively was worth preserving and somehow, things weren't nearly as complicated as they probably should have been. 

Reisi worked from his apartment quite often whenever he wasn't on call for the day and Saruhiko would do the same thing, on days they were on call the apartment was close enough that they could swing by and tell the others they'd be there if they wanted to come over. Even when it was like that, the two Blues would work while Mikoto curled up with whoever was on the couch and took a nap while Yata played video games- courtesy of Reisi, who bought a system for him. 

On days no one was working and everyone was free, not much changed.

Over so much time spent together they eventually picked up on each others habits and became conscious of them, if they were negative, they'd help correct or counter act them. Subtly of course, but it worked more often than not. Which was most important. 

\- 

“Yata has broken three glasses this month,” Reisi sighed as he sat down at the dining room table with Saruhiko and Mikoto- who were eating lunch while Yata still cleaned up in the kitchen.

“Has he now?” Saruhiko snorted as he flicked one of his vegetables to the other side of his plate, “that's kind of an expensive habit.”

“You suggesting we should figure out a way to stop him?” Mikoto said blandly as he took a bite of the curry that was in his dish, smiling a bit when realized how good it actually was. 

“That would be ideal, yes,” Reisi concurred as he sat his own dish down in front of him and bowed his head slightly while he pressed his hands together before eating. 

“Shouldn't be too hard, just distract him from it,” Saruhiko commented as he rested his head on his free hand. 

“Video games?” Mikoto inquired with a raised eyebrow, snickering after a moment of silence, “good luck.”

“Or we could just find a way to make him sit still,” Reisi suggested as he pursed his lips. From the kitchen, Yata's humming was becoming increasingly louder- giving them a cue to finish up their conversation.

“There's an idea worth noting,” Saruhiko smirked. “I'm not doing it all of the time, though.”

“We'll take turns,” Reisi expressed as he waited for his food to cool. “Suoh, since I've been the one to clean up his messes since day one can you take first shift?”

“Shift? I didn't know babysitting Yata was a job,” Mikoto said dryly as he glanced over at Reisi- who frowned in disapproval. “Fine.” 

\- 

Later that night, when Mikoto watched Yata walk from the bathroom and straight to the couch- grabbing a controller along the way- he immediately hopped up from his spot and paraded into the living room after him. At which time, Yata was curled up on the couch with a blanket draped around his shoulders, legs crossed as he booted up the console and waited for the screen to load. It was then that Mikoto seized his opportunity.

“Uncross your legs,” he demanded as he moved to the other side of the couch and laid back on it, his head falling in Yata's lap in the process. His clansman looked down at him for a moment before gently doing as told, not trying to completely disturb his King. 

“You're gonna watch me play?” Yata inquired as he hit load on his save file and launched himself into the game he had picked out for the evening.

“Ah,” Mikoto said with a slight sigh as he made himself comfortable, smiling up at Yata when their eyes met again. Knowing Yata didn't have a clue, he let out a small chuckle before he turned his attention away from him and towards the game, pondering how anyone could get so worked up by something as trivial as that. “Yata?”

“Mhm?” 

Mikoto shifted for a moment and placed a chaste kiss on Yata's lips before he fell back into his lap, a content smile on his face.

“All you wanted?” Yata laughed as he blushed down at him, a small grin pulling at the corner of his lips.

“Yeah, that's all.”

\- 

The week after that, it was Reisi's turn to keep Yata in line- which had somehow worked with Suoh sleeping in his lap. Taking note of this, Reisi took a break from his paperwork and took a seat on the couch next to Yata- who was cursing under his breath as he entered a boss battle he obviously wasn't prepared for. Knowing that could be catastrophic, Reisi cleared his throat.

“Yata-kun?” He called out as he reached out an arm and clasped it around Yata's. The latter paused his game and looked at him with a curious expression but didn't say anything. “Why don't you sit with me?”

“I am sitting with you,” Yata said with a raised eyebrow, his confusion leaking into his voice as he stared at the Blue King with nothing short of astonishment. 

“That's now what I meant,” Reisi chuckled as he lightly pulled on his wrist. Finally getting the hint, Yata blushed before standing up and walking the small distance over to him before he gently climbed onto his lap.

“Better?” Yata mumbled as he turned his head away out of embarrassment. 

“Much,” Reisi agreed as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back into his chest, feeling Yata relax as time went on.

“Just don't mess me up.” Yata proclaimed, and even when the skateboarder failed at his task of beating the game's boss, all he did was pout and turn back to look at Reisi out of disappointment before the Blue King pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“I'm sure you'll do it next time,” Munakata concluded with a small smile as Yata's eyes fluttered shut.

“Can we go take a nap until Mikoto-san and Saru get here?” He asked as he turned to look back at him, his head falling in the crook of Reisi's neck in the process. 

“I think that's a wonderful idea.”

\- -

“Mikoto-san?” 

“Ah, what is it, Fushimi? You're back early.” 

“I...I don't feel well.”

Mikoto stubbed his cigarette out in the ash tray as he turned to look at the man standing in the doorway, Yata was out running an errand for him and Munakata was on a strain call so he was the only one at the apartment. Considering Kamamoto volunteered to take Anna to a fair that day he had stopped by on a whim and was suddenly glad he did. 

“Come here,” Mikoto beckoned as he held his hand out, watching as Saru took his shoes off and locked the door before he did as told. Taking Mikoto's hand and allowing himself to be pulled directly in front of him. With a look of concern, Suoh pressed a hand to his forehead and waited before pulling a face. “Maybe...I should get a thermometer.”

“Why?” Saruhiko prompted as he shot him a quizzical look, from the paleness in his face and the cold sweat on his forehead it was apparent that whether or not he had a temperature was irrelevant. He was obviously sick.

“My body temperature is always hot,” Mikoto chuckled as he stood up and started for the kitchen, pulling Saruhiko behind him. Once there, he grabbed the thermometer from the medicine cabinet they kept there and placed it under his tongue. They waited a little less than patiently for it but when it finally chimed, Mikoto wished it hadn't. “103.1.”

“Shit,” Saruhiko cursed as he sniffled weakly, offering Mikoto what he figured was supposed to be a serious expression though it only looked pitiful. Sitting the thermometer back down on the counter, he slowly snaked his arms around Saruhiko before lifting him off the ground and carrying him to their shared bedroom, to his surprise, Saruhiko didn't once complain. 

“Sleep for now, I'll have Yata get medicine,” he promised as he helped Saruhiko undress and slip under the covers. Once he was finished he felt a hand clamp down on his wrist. 

“Stay,” Saruhiko said with a slight blush- though he would swear it was the fever. Mikoto couldn't help but give in in the end.

\- 

When Yata and Reisi both arrived, Yata with medicine of course, they both were a bit astounded to find Saruhiko and Mikoto dead asleep in their bedroom. They both looked at each other for a moment, knowingly, before turning their attention to the real problem at hand. Yata crawled over to them, lightly patting Saruhiko on the back before he resorted to shaking him.

“Saru, wake up,” he mumbled as said man finally opened his eyes- that were bleary and red- and looked up at him. “I brought your medicine, come take it, okay?” 

“Mhm,” Saruhiko hummed as he aloud Yata to help him off the mattress and into the kitchen, where Reisi entered after following them. 

“So take two of these and two spoonfuls of that stuff, then take more in six hours, okay?” Yata instructed rather vaguely as he pointed at the medicines he had purchased. Saruhiko nodded his head slightly before doing as told, sighing out of relief as he slipped his glasses back on. Yata smiled at him before planting a kiss on his cheek, rubbing his back reassuringly for a moment before he mumbled about waking up Mikoto and left the kitchen. Reisi- who had been leaning against the apposing counter- approached him with a concerned expression.

“You never tell anyone when you're sick,” he noted as he put a hand on either side of Saruhiko's waist and slowly pulled him closer to himself. 

“The Lieutenant sent me packing because of how bad I looked, I wasn't gonna say anything and I came here to avoid everyone's prying...but Mikoto-san was here.” Saruhiko explained with a small cough, “it's not like I wanted to tell anyone.”

“You just don't want to make us worried,” Reisi deducted with a small smile as he pulled Saruhiko in for a hug. 

“That's not how it is,” Saruhiko replied quietly but it was obvious that he was lying, so much so that he cursed under his breath about it. 

“You know we worry anyway,” Reisi replied with a small sigh as he rubbed circles in his back. 

“I know you do,” Saruhiko whispered as a small cough escaped his throat. “Can I go back to bed now?”

“Why don't we all go lay down with you?” Munakata proposed as he let go of him enough that he could kiss forehead, frowning when the skin felt hot to the touch. 

“Even better,” Saruhiko said before he could stop himself, but as he smiled up at Reisi he looked less than ashamed.

\- -

It was a Friday afternoon and the weather outside was cold, and instead of doing anything productive, they had the day off and decided to spend it in bed. Mikoto kept Yata pulled close to his chest, and Reisi and Saruhiko were in a similar position, leaving Yata and Saruhiko in the middle and kinda squished together face to face but even they were curled up with one another. 

Neither of them complained about it anymore. In fact, Yata had so boldly proclaimed that it felt like the safest place in the world, between them, two Kings who could take on anything or anyone. At this, Saruhiko couldn't even object but actually agreed. 

It was a parallel that brought back a lot of memories to each of them, of how they first spent their days together to how they were now. At this point, two years down the line, a lot had changed in their relationship with each other but nothing had really changed at all. 

The reason they had the day off, anyway, was because they had gotten into a fight the day before. Since they so easily separated their usual selves from who they were together behind closed doors it didn't come as much as a shock, but they had gotten a little carried away. Shamefully, they parted ways with no clear victor then had met up the very next day. Earlier in the morning they had tended to each others wounds without a word, only pulling faces every now and again before they had erupted into laughter at how ridiculous the situation was.

It was complicated and it wasn't always pretty, but it was the realest thing any of them had ever had and none of them were prepared to let it go, not for anything. Even fights amongst themselves. 

After a short nap, Yata woke up with a smile on his face as he looked at the people around them- who all stared back at him affectionately. 

“I just wanted to say...I...uhm...I love you all.”

All of them smiled to themselves as they repeated the sentiment, cuddling up together a bit closer as the light from the city finally reached them through the window's blinds. And they laid there all night until the city lights dimmed and the sun basked the room in orange and red light until the sun came over the horizon, even then none of them moved. 

And they spent the day in bed again, and though they didn't know it, each of them was wishing for the same thing.

_I wish every day could be like this._

Because to them, simply being together was enough and it always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
